


Trust Me

by AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD



Category: Demons (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD/pseuds/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know what to do, Ruby?" The girls eyes filled up with tears as she stared at her best friend. "Trust me, Luke! That wasn't me!" In all their years of friendship, Ruby never would've seen it coming, and it hit her like whiplash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crazy Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably make outfits on my polyvore page for this. If you guys think I should, let me know :)

It had been a week since they killed their last half-life. They were starting to get anxious that the half-lives were planning something big, something terrible.

"Mina, quit tapping your fingers. Please... It's getting annoying, and I can't concentrate," Mina scoffed at the voice behind her.

"No, Ruby, I will not quit tapping my fingers. It's something better for me to do other than-"

"Knock it off, Mina. You really need to quit fighting with Ruby. Hearing you two go at it is more annoying than you tapping your fingers, which, by the way, it is annoying. So, please do stop," Ruby chuckled as Galvin walked past she and Mina.

I swear, one of these days I will get a "Thank you, Ruby... You were right." until then though, I guess I'm stuck here with the grumpy vampire...

"Don't hold your breath, Darling... And I'm not grumpy..."

"Galvin!"

"Mina, knock it off. I told you to leave Ruby's thoughts alone. Will you stop?" Galvin was very frustrated.

"Well, maybe. If she'd stop pestering me, or calling me grumpy..."

"Mina, you're acting like a child. Why is it whenever Ruby's around you have to be rude to her?"

"Beacuse I don't understand why she's here. She never does anything right!" Ruby gasped and ran out the doorway and into Luke. She pushed past him and took off running home.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Luke asked Galvin.

"No, I think the better question is "What the hell is wrong with you, Mina?". That was extremely uncalled for!" Mina just shrugged, stood up, and went back to her books.

"What did I miss?" Luke asked in a confuse tone.

"Mina just all but said that Ruby has no meaning to this group and is always wrong, and Ruby took off. I understand why she left. Mina shouldn't have said that,"

"Why would Mina do that?"

"Mina doesn't like having female competition... And Ruby is a very intelligent young woman. It stands to reason that Mina would feel threatened by her,"

"I don't feel threatened, Rupert Galvin, and I suggest you quit assuming that I do!" Mina shouted from somewhere in the back.

"Shut up, Mina..."

"You know, Luke, I wish you could see it..." Galvin mumbled.

"See what?" Luke asked.

"Ruby cares about you, Luke. And I see the way you look at her. You care about her just as much as she cares about you. But you put it in the back of your mind and pretend it's teenage hormones. I think you need to admit it to yourself. Your father never had someone to talk to about this, and so his relationship with your mom was always on the rocks, but you have someone. Ruby. And you care about her more than you believe,"

Luke just stared at his God-father, bemused by what he was just told.

"Crazy old man..." Luke shook his head as he walked down the isles.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby sat on a swing in the park and scrolled through the pictures on her new Nokia Lumia 520. There were so many pictures of she and Luke together from years past. She smiled at one in particular of her with Luke and her brother. Jamie was so happy that Luke had went swimming with them that day.

She looked up when she heard laughing getting louder.

"It'd be fun, Amber! Besides, since Lulu, we haven't had as much fun!" 

Ruby stood as two girls rounded the corner to the park. 

"And - Oh, hi!" The one that must've been Amber looked at her as the blonde smiled and waved excitedly.

"I'm Amber! This is-" The blonde, Amber, was cut off by a strawberry blonde.

"Jette. Amber's childhood best friend. Who are you?" The strawberry blonde looked Ruby up and down.

"Ruby."

The blonde looked upset when Ruby sniffled. "Are you crying, Ruby? Why?" The blond quickly shuffled over to where Ruby was standing.

"Yeah. What's wrong, sweetie?" Jette asked as she sat in the swing to Ruby's left. Amber occupied the one to Ruby's right.

"My childhood best friend has this job, and I help him every now and again, and his female co-worker thinks I'm useless because I'm not some prodigy like them," Ruby growled as she thought of all the vile things she wanted to say to Mina at that moment.

"Well, that's not nice at all. Jette, Ruby should come to the club with us. It could be fun," The blonde directed the last part towards Ruby.

"Yeah, yeah it could. If you don't mind. I wouldn't want to intrude. I mean, I don't really know you," Ruby said as she looked at Jette.

Jette only smiled and nodded. "I think it's a lovely idea, Ruby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amber - Julianne Hough  
> Jette - Molly Burnett  
> Lulu - Janel Parrish (there will be other chapters that include pictures or video's of her that Ruby sees and asks about)
> 
>  
> 
> Ruby means Ruby or Precious Stone  
> Lulu means a Pearl  
> Amber means Amber (the stone)  
> Jette means Jet (a black stone)


End file.
